


Dva od Mědína

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, bert and friends
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Krátký pokráčko v ději povídky 'Vyměním barda', cross-over Zaklínače a univerzu Idiot Elves.Upozornění: Arpád v žádném případě není ani trošku fakt ani trošilinku vůbec inspirovanej Bertem.Textový písničky jsou totálně Bertovy tho <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt z rivie/marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Dva od Mědína

Když dorazili do Mědína, už se dávno stmívalo. Na prázdné sedlo Klepny dopadaly první kapky večerního deštíku a její kopyta hlasitě klapala po dlážděné cestě. Minuli pár domků a zastavili se u hostince. Zevnitř se linulo teplé světlo a zpoza dveří byl slyšet večerní ruch. Zaklínač však jistým krokem vykročil nikoliv ke dveřím hostince, nýbrž jej obešel a vší silou zabouchal na dvířka, která se skrývala za rohem.

„Koho to sem…“ ozvalo se nevrlé zabručení a dveře se rozrazily. Oči obtloustlého staříka se však okamžitě rozzářily, když spatřily bělovlasého zaklínače. Vylezl ven, rozhlédl se a spatřil před lokálem barda hlídajícího Klepnu. S úsměvem si povzdechl.

„No tak pojďte,“ pokynul jim a poplácal Geralta po rameni. Zabouchl dvířka a vydal se úzkou postranní uličkou dál za dům. Zavedl hosty k malé stáji a ustoupil. Zaklínač šel na jistotu. Stáj důvěrně znal a věděl, že s tím, jak pomalu čas v Mědíně plynul, se toho ani na tomto malém prostranství mnoho nezměnilo. Přitáhl si Klepnu k sobě a začal ji odstrojovat.

„Čemu vděčíme za tvou návštěvu, Geralte?“ zeptal se pobaveně hostinský. „Snad se nám tu netoulá nějaká příšera, o tom bych se musel doslechnout.“

„Jen tu přespíme,“ odvětil Geralt hlasem tak přátelským, až to Marigolda, který postával opodál, zaskočilo.

„Tomu říkám sebevědomí,“ zachechtal se hostinský. „Přijedeš si jen tak, bez ohlášení, a hned bys spal? To si myslíš, že ti tu schovávám celoročně prázdnou postel? Ne, ne, panstvo, tady spát nemůžete, tady musí být vždycky nastláno, kdyby náhodou přijel Bílý Vlk!“

Geralt mu věnoval upřený, leč pobavený pohled.

„No dobrá, dobrá,“ odvětil hostinský. „Místo tu pro vás najdu. Ale tvůj oblíbený pokoj ti neuvolním, tam mám vzácného hosta.“

„To nevadí. Díky, Tibore.“

Hostinský zaplul zpět do domu a nechal nově příchozí na pospas dešti. Geralt pečlivě sundával sedlo a brašny z koně, zatímco Marigold, sotva schovaný pod stříškou stáje, na něj podezřívavě koukal.

„Co je?“

„Oblíbený pokoj?“ zašklebil se bard.

„Má hezké záclony,“ zabručel zaklínač. Marigold už se nadechoval k další otázce, ale Geralt mu rychle hodil jednu z brašen. „Tak jdeme,“ prohlásil.

U postranních dvířek se minuli s mladou dívkou. Ta nesla ke stáji džber, nepochybně s ovsem pro Klepnu. Tiše oba příchozí pozdravila a se stydlivě sklopenou hlavou cupitala uličkou pryč. Marigold se za ní otočil, ale Geralt ho popadl za rameno a postrčil kupředu. „Ani na to nemysli,“ zabručel a nastrkal barda do dveří.

Ocitli se vedle výčepu, hned u schodů, které vedly do druhého patra. Okamžitě k nim přiskočil Tibor a začal jim brázdit cestu k volnému stolku v rohu. „No tak, uhněte, uhněte z cesty, no tak,“ brblal na všechny kolem. Ti sice zaklínači s bardem uhnuli, ale nijak jejich přítomnosti nevěnovali pozornost. Tibor ještě před nimi malý stoleček oprášil a přistrčil k němu druhou židli.

„Jako doma, pánové. Věci vám samozřejmě odnesu, nemusíte mít strach. Jako vždycky, Geralte?“ zeptal se. Geralt kývl a poděkoval. Posadil se zády ke zdi a pozorně sledoval hostinec.

„A pro pána?“

Marigold se posadil také. „Pivo,“ poručil. „A nemáš tu něco bylinného? Něco na zklidnění churavého hrdla,“ zeptal se ještě, když už byl Tibor na odchodu.

„Přinesu ti mou vlastní pálenku, ta ti udělá dobře,“ zazubil se hostinský a zmizel.

„Nepij to,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Prosím?“

„Tu jeho samohonku. Nepij ji. Vypálí ti to i chlupy v nose. Pár lidí po ní prý i osleplo.“

Marigold se oklepal. „Možná si jen řeknu o heřmánkový čaj…“

Geralt si sundal rukavice a odepnul kápi. Tu přehodil přes opěradlo židle a znovu se pohodlně opřel. Pomalu a ostražitě se rozhlédl. Mědín nebyl oblíbeným úkrytem pro tuláky, lapky a křiváky, žili tam vesměs řemeslníci a bohatší měšťané, ale i přesto se Geralt chtěl ujistit, že mu nehrozí nebezpečí, než se uvolní. Nasál horký vzduch, který voněl po medu a… rybách?

Jeho oči zabloudili doprostřed místnosti. Na stole, u kterého sedělo dobrých deset chlapů, ležel velký mrtvý candát. Nikomu evidentně nevadil.

„Co to sakra…“

„Ale ne,“ zaúpěl Marigold. Mrzutě hleděl stejným směrem, avšak místo ryby jeho oči spočívaly na muži, který seděl v čele stolu, a před kterým ryba ležela. Muž byl mladý, i když s lehce zarostlou tváří. Světlé vlnité vlasy mu u ramen splývaly s hnědou halenou, která mu byla až komicky volná. Vypadal ošuntěle, ale ne špinavě. Halenu, kožené kalhoty i boty měl ošoupané a místo opasku měl halenu u pasu staženou kouskem koňských opratí. Velkýma modrýma očima civěl nepřítomně do zdi a usmíval se. I přes značnou vzdálenost a okolní ruch se však zdálo, že jej z tohoto podivného transu vytrhlo Marigoldovo zaskřípění zuby.

„Kdo je to?“ zeptal se Geralt tiše.

„Konkurenční bard,“ zašeptal Marigold a věnoval muži nucený úsměv.

„Starý známý?“

Muž se zeširoka usmál a začal Marigoldovi energicky mávat nepřirozeně útlou paží.

„Ne. Jen konkurenční bard,“ zabručel Marigold. „Heleď, pojďme někam jinam.“

„Tady žádné jinam není,“ řekl Geralt a s úsměvem přijal velký korbel, který zrovna přinesl Tibor. Postavil druhý, menší korbel před Marigolda a k tomu malou číši, která nesnesitelně páchla lékořicí.

„Tumáš, příteli. Snad se tvé hrdlo umoudří,“ poplácal Marigolda po zádech, ale pak si všimnul jeho ztrápeného obličeje. Zadíval se směrem, ze kterého podle všeho přicházely Marigoldovy útrapy, a zasmál se: „Jen se ničeho neboj, příteli, Arpád vypadá trochu zvláštně, ale nikomu by neublížil. Viď, Arpáde?!“ zakřičel jeho směrem. Marigold začal blednout.

„Zazpívej něco naší návštěvě!“ vybídl ho hostinský. „Přijeli až z daleka a písnička by jim určitě zvedla náladu!“

„Já myslím, že bez toho určitě večer nějak přeži-“

„Ano, zazpívej!“

„No tak, Arpáde, ukaž přespolním, jak se u nás bavíme!“

Nic naplat, Marigoldovy protesty se ztratily v pobídkách ostatních zákazníků. Geralt si povzdechnul a rychle si lokl piva, silnějšího, než na které byl zvyklý z ostatních krajů. Chystal se na nejhorší. Přeci jen, Marigold posledních pár dní mlčel a on si nebyl jistý, zdali byl po tak dlouhé odmlce psychicky připravený na falešný zpěv a hloupé příběhy.

Arpád se s nepřítomným úsměvem zvedl a osazenstvo mu udělalo vprostřed hostince malý plácek. Ve stoje vypadal mladík ještě vyhublejší a vyšší, celkově působil, jako kdyby se měl každou chvíli zlomit vejpůl a rozsypat po zemi. I přes to s překvapivou ladností dvakrát dupnul, jednou tleskl a vysokým, líbivým hlasem zazpíval:

_„Fajn, jupí, krásný, nejlepší, nádherný!“_

Hostinec jednohlasně pochvalně zahalekal.

_„Jestli se ptáš kdo, nebo co, tak jsem to ty!“_

Druhý souhlasný pokřik.

Geralt jen stěží udržel ústa zavřená. Mladík se začal v malých kruzích ploužit po hostinci, podivně se svíjel, tleskal, bubnoval v nepravidelném rytmu do stolů kolem a něžným, jemným hlasem zpíval podivnou melodii písně, jejíž slova nedávala zaklínači žádný smysl. Otočil se na Marigolda. Ten do sebe bezradně naklopil číši lékořicové samohonky. Geralt vytřeštil oči. S bardem pálenka ani nehnula.

Když Arpád konečně skončil svůj prapodivný výstup, hostincem zacloumala vlna hlasitých díků. Vzduchem létaly mince, které bard naprosto ignoroval. Klaněl se svým posluchačům a zasněným hlasem jim děkoval za přízeň.

„A po mě hážou prázdný buchty,“ zabručel Marigold.

Geralt sáhl k pasu do měšce a mezi prsty mu zacinkalo několik grošů. Napřáhl se.

„No to snad nemyslíš vážně!“ zahalekal Marigold.

„Jen si dělám srandu,“ odvětil Geralt a rychle mince zase schoval.

„Není úžasný?“ zasmál se Tibor. „Minulý týden mi sem zatáhl zákazníky z celého města, u Berty bylo úplně vymeteno!“ prohlásil a popadl Marigoldovu prázdnou číši. „Však si dnes večer určitě ještě popovídáte. Ale nejprve, Geralte, nechcete něco k jídlu? Mám tu zbytek fazolové polívky. A že jsi to ty,“ nahnul se k němu a spiklenecky mrknul, „přidám ti do ní i kus klobásy, co ty na to?“

„To bys byl moc hodný, Tibore, díky,“ řekl Geralt vděčně a sledoval hostinského, kterak se prodírá místností zpět k výčepu. Mezitím do sebe Marigold kopnul dobrou polovinu svého korbelu.

„Prosím tě, Geralte,“ povzdychl si. „Můžeš pro mě něco udělat?“

„Povídej.“

„Drž mě, ať ho nezabiju,“ zabručel bard a nahodil svůj obvyklý pitomý úšklebek. Bard Arpád se lehce prodíral davem k nim a mával, co mu síly stačily.

„Ahoj, Blyskáči!“ stanul před jejich stolem. Nečekal na pozdrav a poplácal Marigolda tenkou ručkou po hlavě. „Jsi moc hodný, že sis mě přišel poslechnout. Neviděl jsem tě celá léta!“ Geralt se lehce otřásl. Arpádův hlas byl vysoký a jemný a slova, která vyslovoval pomalu a něžně, jako by byla zahalena mlhou. Naskočila mu husí kůže.

„Jo, no, potěšení na mé straně,“ bručel Marigold a snažil se ulíznout si rozcuchané vlasy.

„A ze dnešního setkání jsem obzvlášť šťastný! Víš proč? Protože sis s sebou konečně přivedl i kamaráda!“ Zornice jeho velkých, blankytně modrých očí se znatelně roztáhly, když je upřel na Geralta. Sklonil se k němu a prohlédl si ho. „Trochu smrdí hřbitovem,“ prohlásil a znovu se narovnal. „Nu což, Blyskáč většinu času taky dvakrát nevoní, tak to aspoň přebiješ!“

Marigold se už už nadechoval, ale podivín mu nedal nejmenší šanci.

„Je pořád tak rozmrzelý?“ zeptal se Geralta, ale ani jeho nenechal odpovědět. „To si nesmíš tak brát, on to myslí dobře. Jen byl dlouho sám, viď že ano, Blyskáči?“

„Neříkej mi Blyskáč!“ štěkl Marigold.

„No jo, Blyskáč byl vždycky takový. Samota mu nikdy nedělala dobře. A mě můžeš věřit, známe se už od mala, naše mámy spolu kdysi praly prádlo u Cínového kopce.“

„To teda nepraly!“

„A můj strýc si před šesti lety vzal Blyskáčovu sestřenici Ingu.“

„To není pravda!“

„Mají spolu čtyři malé děti, holčičky. A všecky zpívají stejně krásně jako Blyskáč!“

„Já ani nemám sestřenici!“

„Takže, když se to vezme kolem a kolem, jsme vlastně jedna rodina! Vždycky držíme při sobě. To rodiny dělávají.“

„Nejsme- Pro pána krále co to meleš?!“

„Samozřejmě chápu, že se tvému kamarádovi nikdy nevyrovnám,“ Arpád uznale pokýval hlavou a upřel prázdný pohled kamsi za Geralta. „Je to talentovaný pěvec a jeho písně se zpívají na všech cestách. Vždycky když natrefím na skupinku pocestných, s radostí si Blyskáčovy písně zanotuji. I ty o tobě, Geralte z Rivie. Nedivím se, že sis ho vybral jako společníka.“

„Vybral… To je trochu silné slovo,“ střelil po Marigoldovi Geralt letmý pohled.

„Neříkej, že slavný Bílý Vlk by nechal kdejakého vandráka pochodovat vedle Klepny,“ zazubil se Arpád.

„Možná že zrovna tenhle vandrák byl extra neodbytný,“ zabručel Geralt a napil se.

„No dovol!“ vypískl Marigold. „Tohle si nezasloužím! Člověk je po těžkém přepadení! Chce si odpočinout! A místo toho se na něj domluví nejlepší kamarád a… A…“

„Bratranec.“

„Nejsi můj bratranec!“ zakřičel nepříčetně Marigold a vystřelil ze své židle.

„Ale jo, jsem.“

„No to teda nejseš! Jseš jen cizí chlápek, co se mi všude věší na paty, co ani neumí zpívat, a i přes to mu lidi platí za tu hrůzu, které říká muzika! Ani neumíš na nic hrát a – a všude s sebou taháš tu smradlavou rybu!“

„Jé vidíš, já málem zapomněl na Bohdana,“ řekl klidně Arpád a vyrazil ladným krokem zpátky ke svému stolu.

Geralt se zadíval na Marigolda. Byl v obličeji celý rudý a ztěžka oddechoval. Opřel se jednou rukou o stůl a druhou si mnul hrdlo. Bez pochyby ho muselo ještě stále pálit a řezat po jejich lesním dobrodružství s Hansem a elfy. Položil mu ruku na záda, ale Marigold jeho dotyk setřásl. Vypadal sklíčeně.

To už k nim ale přicupital zpátky Arpád, tentokrát s velikou rybou v náruči.

„Geralte, tohle je Bohdan,“ řekl, jako kdyby mu představoval svého kamaráda, a natáhl k zaklínači Bohdanovu ocasní ploutev. Geralt chvíli váhal, ale nakonec si s ploutví potřásl.

„Nenech se zmást, Bohdan je Blyskáčův velký fanda, stejně jako já!“ nepřestával Arpád vyprávět. „Cestujeme spolu už docela dlouho, asi tak dva roky. Nebo šestnáct. Kdo ví. Co je vůbec čas, když jsi ryba.“

„Víš, Arpáde, moc rád jsem tě poznal,“ přerušil ho Geraltův hluboký hlas. „Ale rádi bychom byli na chvíli o samotě. Máme za sebou dlouhou cestu.“

Arpád obejmul velkého candáta jako plyšovou hračku znovu na Geralta upřel své nepřirozeně velké oči.

„Jasně, stačí říct. Potěšení je na mé straně, Geralte z Rivie. A tebe jsem moc rád zase viděl, Blyskáči. Jen škoda, že si spolu nebudeme moct zazpívat. Kdyby se za vámi celou dobu nehnali jezdci z Mořic, mohli jsme si užít trochu legrace.“

„Cože?“ zpozorněl Geralt.

V tu chvíli se s hromovou ránou rozrazily dveře. Hostinec utichl.

„Do prdele práce!“ rozlehl se do ticha ženský hlas. Do hostince po hlavě vletěla žena v brnění, která zakopla o vyvýšený práh. Smetla s sebou Tibora, který zrovna nesl dva korbely piva, a narazili spolu plnou rychlostí do výčepu.

Žena se s hlasitým řinčením sesbírala ze země a rozhlédla se po ztichlém lokále. Nikdo se neodvážil ani pípnout. Pak ženin pohled padl na zaklínače.

„Tak přece tu jsi,“ prohodila.

V tu chvíli hovor v hostinci opět započal. Arpád se v tichosti odporoučel zpět za svými společníky, zatímco nově příchozí se snažila prodrat si cestu hostincem. Několikrát zakopla o nohu židle a jednomu z mužů srazila ze stolu korbel mečem, který se jí nemotorně houpal u pasu. Postavila se před Geralta a hleděla na něj. A on hleděl na ni. A na oba dva střídavě hleděl Marigold, nyní již znovu usazený vedle svého přítele.

„Co mohu udělat pro elfí válečnici?“ zeptal se konečně Geralt. Až teď si Marigold všiml ženiných špičatých uší pod zmoklými vlasy a úzkostlivě si povzdechl. Proboha, jen ne žádnou další nakládačku od elfů.

Elfka mlčela a sáhla do brašny. Položila na stůl zaklínačský medailon. Geralt se zamračil a tázavě na ženu pohlédl.

„Mé jméno je Dobročka. Paní z Mořic tě potřebuje, zaklínači,“ řekla.

„Ale ty nejsi z Mořic, Dobročko“ podotknul Geralt a ukázal na erb, který byl vyražen na hrudním plátu jejího brnění. „Odkdy elfové ze Stříbra přijímají rozkazy od paní z Mořic?“

„Jsi vnímavý,“ pousmála se.

„To už jsem slyšel od jednoho z tvých přátel,“ odvětil Geralt.

„Radbod poslal sokola. Psal, že míříš sem.“

„Pak ti určitě také napsal, že momentálně nepřijímám další zakázky.“

„Psal, že jsi tvrdohlavý, zaklínači.“

„Jen neslibuju, co nedokážu splnit,“ prohodil Geralt a obrátil do sebe zbytek piva. Zvedl korbel a pohledem našel Tibora, který vytíral pivo rozlité všude u vchodu. Mrknul na Geralta a hned zaběhl za pult.

„Nabízí ti dvanáct tisíc zlatých,“ řekla elfka pevným hlasem. Když se jí Geralt znovu zadíval do očí, neuhnula pohledem ani o píď.

„Co může být v Mořicích tak strašlivého, že to má cenu dvanácti tisíc?“ špitnul Marigold.

„Co může být v Mořicích tak strašlivého, že si s tím neporadí ani elfové?“ nadzvednul tázavě obočí Geralt. Elfka však ani nemrkla.

„Na to se budeš muset zeptat samotné paní,“ odvětila.

„To je tak trochu zajíc v pytli, nemyslíš?“ řekl Geralt pobaveně.

„Mám své rozkazy, zaklínači. Paní nespěchá,“ zněla odpověď. „Ale očekává tě,“ dodala elfka o něco hlasitěji.

„Nepřijímám zakázky,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Máš měsíc.“

„Má milá Dobročko, když Geralt říká, že nepřijímá zakázky,“ vpadl do jejich hovoru Marigold, ale Dobročka jej hned utnula.

„A barda nech tady, jestli nechceš, aby ti ho znovu ztloukli.“

Pak se prudce otočila a vrazila přímo do Tibora, který nesl Geraltovi nové pivo.

„To je dneska teda den,“ zabručel a šel za potupného brblání zpět za výčep.

Dobročka, s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou a předstírající, že se nic nestalo, vykráčela z hostince a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

„Co si o sobě myslí,“ zabručel Marigold.

V tom se dveře znovu otevřely a Dobročka znovu vešla. Z podlahy u výčepu sebrala mečík, který jí vypadl po první srážce s hostinským, a konečně vypochodovala ven.

Zaklínač s bardem notnou chvíli mlčeli. Geralt soustředěně hleděl na medailon, který se leskl na stole a z rozjímání ho vytrhl až Tibor, který konečně přinesl další dva korbele piva. Dívka, která dříve nesla oves Klepně, před ně postavila dvě misky s fazolovou polévkou a odcupitala pryč.

Ani jeden z nich však neměl na jídlo pomyšlení.

„Co to znamená, Geralte?“ odvážil se konečně zeptat Marigold. Geralt zachmuřeně popadl medailon a schoval ho do měšce k mincím.

„Že ani těch dvanáct tisíc nebude dost.“

Když je Tibor vedl po schodech nahoru, hospoda ještě žila. Arpád s radostí bavil společnost, která neváhala a rozhazovala peníze jak za zábavu, tak za jídlo a pití. Zaklínač s bardem však byli unavení a netěšili se na nic než na postel.

„Ale stejně si myslím, Geralte, že byste se mohli nejprve trochu umýt,“ zabručel hostinský.

„Jsme unavení, Tibore.“

„Ale to zaprasený povlečení pak budou umývat moje holky.“

Geralt si povzdechl.

„Dobrá,“ zavrčel a následoval svého hostitele úzkou uličkou.

Tibor se zastavil až na konci chodby a otevřel dveře po své pravici.

„Tak, tady to máme. Jeden pokojíček pro mého nejmilejšího hosta. Není to úplně to, na co jsi zvyklý, ale nechal jsem ti sem donést pohodlnou válendu pro tvého přítele.“

Geralt vešel dovnitř. Byla to vcelku velká místnost s širokou postelí, nočním stolkem, truhlou a slibovanou pohovkou postavenou v rohu. Na zemi byl tlustý koberec a u postele se válelo několik kožešin. Pár jich bylo přehozených i přes válendu. V krbu spokojeně praskal oheň a celá místnost voněla levandulí, to díky pytlíkům, které byly zavěšené na pelesti postele a na háčcích na dveřích. Zavazadla byla opatrně poskládaná v rohu, včetně Klepnina sedla.

„Díky, Tibore. Jsi opravdový poklad,“ pousmál se Geralt a vtiskl hostinskému do ruky několik mincí.

„Ále. To si nemusíš dělat škodu,“ uzarděl se Tibor a uhnul stranou, aby mohl do pokoje vejít i Marigold. „Kdyby bylo po mém, dal bych vám každému vlastní pokojíček. Ale máme plno, zrovna jsou na návsi jarní trhy,“ vysvětlil. „No, tak oba máte v postelích nahřívací lahve, nespalte se. A kde je koupelna, to snad víš. Horká voda je tam pro vás nachystaná, tak se zbytečně nezdržujte.“

Tibor jim ještě popřál dobrou noc a zmizel, aby mohl po zbytek noci v přízemí obsluhovat své přátele.

Geralt s Marigoldem od té chvíle nepromluvili. Za posledních pár dní se to pro ně stalo zvykem. Cesta z lesa do Mědína, která měla původně trvat pouze den, se mnohonásobně protáhla, protože cesty, které měl zaklínač vytipované, byly povětšinou uzavřené nebo zavalené. Jihovýchod opravdu vypadal jinak, než si pamatoval. Marigoldovo hrdlo bylo stále unavené a rozdrásané, v následku čehož se naučil veškeré otázky, které měl nutkání neustále pokládat, udržet uvnitř. Ačkoliv by se však zdálo, že Geraltovi toto ticho vyhovovalo, opak byl pravdou. V hlavě mu uvízlo tolik otázek a roztodivných problémů, že by si o nich s bardem rád popovídal. Jenže nevěděl jak. Jak začít? Jak to pojmout? Z jakého konce to vzít? Takovéto věci z něj většinou Marigold jednoduše vypáčil. Sám je ze sebe vymáčknout nedokázal.

Zkrátka a dobře, oba cítili, že se od incidentu v lese něco změnilo. Jen se oba dva báli zeptat co.

Marigold se šel vykoupat první. Netrvalo mu to dlouho, nechtěl se v lázni zdržovat, jelikož jeho tělo se opravdu nemohlo dočkat postele. Snažil se ze sebe v horké vodě setřást všechno, od úděsných vzpomínek, až po nedávný rozhovor s Arpádem, který mu stále ležel v žaludku. S Geraltem se minuli v úzké chodbičce, a když Marigold vešel zpět do pokoje, všiml si, že jedna z kožešin, které byli na zemi u postele, byla teď smotaná na válendě jako chundelatý polštář. Pousmál se a zalezl do svého malého kožešinového brlohu. Byl krásně vyhřátý a měkoučký – dvě senzace, které nepocítil už dlouhé týdny. Zavřel oči a poslouchal, jak v krbu praskají uhlíky.

Z polospánku ho vytrhlo zaskřípění dveří a zvuk bosých chodidel na koberci. Zavrtěl se a rozespale zamručel, ale byl příliš unavený, aby otevřel oči. Kroky se však ozývaly dál a dál. Geralt, ačkoliv se snažil našlapovat zlehka, přecházel po pokoji sem a tam. Občas kroky ustaly a Marigold slyšel jen Geraltovo pomalé oddechování. Občas se ozvalo zaskřípění postele, jak si Geralt sedl. Ale vždy se po chvíli znovu uchýlil k chůzi. Tohle dělal často, když nemohl spát. Marigold se několikrát probudil uprostřed lesa s hrůzou, že se mu zaklínač někam ztratil, přičemž ten jen rázoval v kruzích kolem něj a přemýšlel nad vším, co ho na světě hlodalo. Nakonec kroky utichly. Marigold se znovu zavrtěl a ospale vykoukl zpoza kožešinové přikrývky. V mihotavém světle ohně spatřil Geralta, který seděl na zemi, opřený zády o jeho válendu.

Ač neochotně, vystrčil ruku do chladného vzduchu a položil ji Geraltovi na rameno. Zaklínač sebou trhl. To samo o sobě vzbudilo v Marigoldovi starost. Geralt přece vždycky věděl o všem, co se kolem něj šustlo.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě probudit,“ zabručel.

„Nemůžeš spát?“ zeptal se Marigold opatrně. Očekával nějakou břitkou poznámku, ale Geralt mlčel a zíral do země. Až po chvíli zabručel a pomalu pokýval hlavou. Marigoldova mysl byla zamlžená touhou po dlouhém, hlubokém spánku.

„Tvého přítele je mi líto,“ řekl tiše. Nenapadalo ho nic jiného, co by mohlo Geraltovi bránit ve spánku. O jeho přátelích vlastně nic nevěděl a netušil, jak moc ho přítomnost pozůstalosti ztraceného známého mohla zasáhnout.

„To se stává,“ odpověděl však Geralt. „Jiný konec nás přece nečeká.“

Marigold jeho rameno lehce stiskl.

„To neznamená, že se kvůli tomu nemůžeš cítit špatně.“

Geralt mlčel. Civěl do země a pomalu oddechoval. Nakonec ze sebe vydral jen sotva slyšitelné: „Díky.“

„Přijmeš to?“ zeptal se po chvíli Marigold. „Půjdeš do Mořic?“

Geralt zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Opřel si ji o Marigoldovo koleno.

„Ano.“

„Proč?“

„Protože… Protože musím,“ odpověděl Geralt po malém zaváhání.

„Nelíbí se mi, že bys tam měl jít sám. Nevíš, co tam na tebe čeká.“

„Marigolde…“

„Toho druhého zaklínače tím zpátky k životu nepřivedeš,“ špitnul Marigold. Vzápětí sebou trhnul.

„Já vím!“ vyštěkl Geralt a vystřelil na nohy. „Sakra! To já přece vím! Vím, že svět se točí dál a dál se točit bude, jestli tu budem nebo ne! Vím, že všichni skončíme rozcupovaní na kusy a že je jedno, jestli nás se smrtí seznámí bazilišek nebo nějaký usmolený pocestný lapka! Vím, že život je takovej, že kamarádi umíraj, a že pomsta nic neřeší! Že se sotva dočkám zadostiučinění, když zamorduju monstrum, který ani neví, co dělá! Ale já nic jinýho nemám! Vím, že když půjdu do Mořic, nic tím nespravím, ale tohle je prostě to, co my zaklínači děláme! Ženeme se po hlavě do pekla, dokud nám stačí dech! Dokud nás nějaká zkurvená mrcha nezašlape do země!“ Geralt sotva popadal dech. Naštvaně kopnul do postele, až se celý pokoj otřásl. „Co si ksakru myslíš?! Že se mi tam chce?! Že mi za to ty prachy stojí?! Že bych tu radši neseděl a neposlouchal ty příšernosti co si dole všichni v opilosti zpívaj?! Já bych chtěl, Marigolde, chtěl bych tu sedět a žít si tady obyčenej život a jednou v životě si odpočinout! Ale pokaždý, když to zkusím, se objeví další člověk nebo elf nebo drak nebo mág, co potřebuje zaklínače! A jak mám říct ne, když tohle je moje zkurvená práce!“

Marigold mlčel. Věděl, že ať řekne cokoliv, Geraltovi tím nepomůže. Ten začal znovu rázovat tam a zpět po pokoji, pohrával si mezi prsty se zaklínačským medailonem, který obdržel v hostinci, a emoce v něm bouřily jako kdyby měl z jejich ložnice vyběhnout přímo do boje. Marigold se vyškrábal na nohy, kožešinu přehozenou přes ramena, a roztřeseně zastoupil Geraltovi cestu, nehledě na to, že do něj rorzušený zaklínač málem vrazil. Geralt vypadal stejnou měrou zmateně a naštvaně, ale Marigold mlčel. Jemně chytil Geraltovy ruce a hleděl do jeho ztrápených očí. Čekal.

Až když se Geraltovo srdce zklidnilo a jeho ruce se přestaly třást, se Marigold odvážil promluvit.

„To mě moc mrzí,“ špitl. Geralt se instinktivně snažil uhnout pohledem, ale Marigold ho nenechal. „Mrzí mě, že tohle všechno prožíváš. A mrzí mě, žes to v sobě musel tak dlouho dusit.“

„Není to tvoje-“

„Je to moje věc,“ přerušil Geraltovu námitku klidným, melodickým hlasem. „Jsem s tebou ve dne v noci. Já vím, štvu tě, nejsem žádný válečník, nevím, čím vším sis musel projít, nevím, co to obnáší, být zaklínačem, ale věř mi, že se to snažím pochopit, jak jen to jde. Geralte,“ položil dlaň na Geraltovu tvář, když se zaklínač opět pokusil schovat před jeho pronikavým pohledem. „Jestli potřebuješ pomoc, musíš mi to říct.“

Geralt mlčel.

„Proč jsme tu?“ zeptal se Marigold. „Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, proč jedeme do Mědína. A proč nepřijímáš žádné zakázky. Původně jsme přece mířili do Střepka.“

Geralt zavřel oči. Jeho dech opět zrychlil a Marigold v jeho rukou ucítil napětí. Mlčel. Vyčkával.

„Za mědínským lesem,“ procedil Geralt skrz zuby, „jsou lázně s minerální vodou. Vyvěrá hluboko ze země a léčí různé neduhy. Čarodějky do ní přidávají různé bylinné příměsi, aby zvýšily její účinnost. Já… Jsem myslel, že… Tvůj hlas…“ z hrdla se mu vydral chraplavý výdech a pokusil se Marigoldovi vyškubnout. Ten však jeho ruce jen lehce stiskl, čímž ho dokonale přibil k podlaze.

„Chtěl sis tam odpočinout?“ zeptal se.

„Chtěl jsem, abys byl v pořádku,“ zašeptal Geralt. Konečně vytrhl své ruce z Marigoldova sevření a uchopil do nich bardovu tvář. „Málem málem jsi všechno ztratil jen kvůli mně. Vždyť nic než hudbu nemáš. Táhnu tě z jednoho nebezpečí do druhého, tam v lese…“ hlas se mu zlomil.

„Nevěděl jsi, co v tom lese je.“

„Ale měl jsem to vědět!“ zvýšil Geralt znovu hlas. Emoce s ním cloumaly po celém spektru, od smutku, naštvání, po ten neúprosný pocit viny, který se v sobě snažil už několik dní udusit. Hleděl na barda, svíral jeho tvář v dlaních a věděl, že se mu do očí derou slzy, a věděl, že přesně to by se dít nemělo.

„Chtěl jsem ti dopřát jednu zkurvenou dobrou věc po tom, co jsem všechno posral! A místo klidu mě tu našel další cizí průser! A ty za mnou i přes to pořád lezeš a nedochází ti, že to prostě nikdy lepší nebude!“

Marigold se otřásl. Geralt na něj nikdy nekřičel takhle z blízka. Polkl.

„No tak to prostě lepší uděláme,“ špitl. Roztřesenou rukou vypletl z Geraltových prstů medailon s vlkem, se kterým si před chvílí nervózně hrál, a odložil ho na noční stolek. Instinktivně zachytil ruku, která po něm okamžitě sáhla. Přiložil si ji k ústům a něžně ji políbil. Poté sundal z Geraltova krku jeho vlastní medailon a položil ho hned vedle. Shrnul Geraltovi rozcuchané vlasy za uši a pousmál se. Přitiskl se k němu a ovinul své paže kolem jeho hrudníku. Něžně, ale pevně.

„Je čas, aby se svět naučil na Geralta z Rivie chvíli čekat,“ zašeptal, když ucítil, jak se na oplátku paže zaklínače ovíjejí kolem něj.

Geralt jej políbil do vlasů a snažil se ze všech sil utišit svůj dech, své divoce bijící srdce, a všechny emoce, co se již dlouhé dny a týdny snažily ze všech sil vydrat ven. Aniž by jejich vzájemné objetí povolilo, položil se s Marigoldem do vyhřáté postele, pomohl mu uvelebit se na zaklínačově hrudi a zavřel oči. Dlaní jemně přejížděl po bardových zádech a co chvíli mu bezděky vtiskl letmý polibek, ať už do vlasů, na čelo, nebo na rameno. Marigold se k němu přichoulil ještě pevněji a zajel jednou rukou do Geraltových vlasů. Chraplavým, stále ještě nezahojeným hlasem začal tiše zpívat. Nikoliv jednu ze svých balad, nýbrž tu jednu píseň, kterou již dlouhá léta nemohl vyhnat z hlavy. Tu jedinou píseň, která jej štvala, a která jej zároveň svou divností a zvláštní melodií dokázala zaručeně ukolébat k spánku. Píseň, která jako jediná mohla na noc uklidnit i zaklínače vedle něj:

_Mám tě světe rád_

_psí láskou objímáš_

_možná je to jinak, já nevim_

_dávám ti čase čas…_

A pak melodii broukal znovu, a dokola, a ještě jednou, dokud jej uprostřed tónu nepřerušil něžný Geraltův polibek, a on usnul.


End file.
